An undesirable occurrence with flash memory is write amplification. When write amplification occurs, the amount of data actually written to flash memory device is greater than the amount of data necessary to store that data. This occurs because flash memory must be erased before it can be rewritten. Thus, in order to write data to a particular block of flash memory, any data not being overwritten in that block must first be moved and written elsewhere. This multiplies the number of writes required which consumes bandwidth to the flash memory and decreases the life expectancy of the flash memory.